


Don't Let Go

by parjil



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Echani Jedi Knight, Echani/Human Hybrid, F/M, Family Bonding, Food Fight, I Regret Your Reality and Substitute With My Own, Kinsa Kladivo - Freeform, Teniel Kladivo-Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never letting go.” She said. <br/>“I’m not either.” He returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

Kesenia had made a delicious chocolate cake with a white chocolate drizzle. Due to a Senate hearing, she was unable to make the small party, but promised to make another confection for a family dinner with Theron’s father planned that following week. Once Theron had coaxed Teniel to take her pacifier out of her mouth, she had enjoyed eating the cake, so much so she was resistant to sharing. When she got over that resistance, however, Teniel had launched a fistful of frosting at her mother, using the Force to redirect it when Kinsa had made to evade what the birthday girl was now determined to share. 

Theron had laughed heartily when a majority of the frosting made contact with Kinsa’s hair, turning white a dark brown. He was silenced when his partner scooped up frosting with her fingers and smeared it across his mouth. Theron retaliated by rubbing his face into her cheek, effectively creating a mess of their faces; it was no where near the scale of Teniel’s though. 

Bath time was just as eventful as dinner was. Theron had ended up with most of the water and bubbles finding their way out of the tub and onto him. Teniel, ever the precocious child, had managed to escape into the hall with the towel Theron was drying her off with. So he had ended up chasing after his little one, tracking little trails of water this way and that as he followed her through the apartment.

“Where are your clothes?” Kinsa laughed, picking up her wayward child. Teniel snuggled into her mother, consequently soaking Kinsa’s tunic. She didn’t mind, however. She simply hummed a nameless tune and rubbed Teniel’s back. Theron appeared with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. His shirt, pants, and hair were thoroughly soaked. There was some suds still in his hair.

Theron was settled comfortably on the sofa, arm stretched along the back. Kinsa was humming a nameless tune next to him, her head on his shoulder. Teniel was dozing on Theron’s chest; clutching her father’s shirt with one hand and gripping Wampi’s horn with the other. The Ma doll was tucked against Teniel firmly. Her pacifier was once again in her mouth. Kinsa’s right hand was on Teniel’s back, gently rubbing every four heartbeats; it was a comfort and reassurance that their daughter was still there. Theron’s eyes and nose crinkled with his smile. Their daughter. The thought that had once made him bodily tense now was warm in his heart and in his mind. Never had he ever imagined that he’d be here; if someone had told him three years ago that he’d have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter, Theron would have laughed in their face and asked them what kind of spice they were on.

He sighed contently, propping his feet up on the caf table. His arm curled around Teniel to keep her from sliding off, and his head turned towards Kinsa. Theron stared at her face, taking in her sharp cheekbones and nose and the scars that cut across her face both horizontally and vertically. She pouted in her sleep, Teniel did too. It was something that Theron had found to be adorable since that night on the Yavin Moon. That feeling like he was about go off a cliff hit him again. He exhaled, relaxing into the feeling. Once, it had terrified him. It had made him pull away from Kinsa in the beginning. It didn’t now. Now he went in headfirst same as she did, and while he knew either he or Kinsa could pay the price for diving in tomorrow or in another decade; right now Theron just couldn’t care. Not with his daughter sleeping on his chest and… the love of his life next to him.

There. He admitted it himself. He smiled for what must have been the thousandth time that day. He felt that light, warm little nudge against his consciousness. He let her in and– warmth, comfort, sunshine, the sound of a a beach and a jungle intermingling, the cry of a newborn, and declarations of love.

“I’m never letting go.” She said.

“I’m not either.” He returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Because they need to be happy before I crush them.


End file.
